Three Fairy 'Stars Hollow' Tales
by bachelorgirl
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore babysits some townie kids at Lukes. She tells them three fairy tales she made up. I had a dream and put made it a funny fiction.
1. Lorella

A/N: This is silly and fun- that's about it. I own the 6 kids, Robby, Lil Jimmy, Belinda, Danny, Susie, and Joey.  
  
Lorelai Gilmore sat in Luke's on at a large table in the corner. Luke kept sending awkward looks her way. She was surrounded by 6 of the town's children. Taylor being Taylor came up with a special Valentine's Day Getaway for some parents, and he dropped the kids off at Luke's, telling him it was his town duty to baby-sit them. Luke promptly called Lorelai to rescue him. She figured a good way to get the relaxed and sleepy for naptime was to read to them.... Boy was she wrong.  
  
"I want another," Robby whined.  
  
"Another, Another, Another," they started to chant.  
  
"What is this children of the dam-darned." She muttered to herself, "But I only brought 10 books."  
  
"Another, Another, Another,"  
  
"Lorelai," grumbled Luke.  
  
"Okay, Okay," she thought quickly, "I'll tell you special stories that not everyone hears. Once upon a very long time-"  
  
Belinda cut in, "You have to have a title."  
  
"Um...Lore...lla....yah, Lorella, So where was I?"  
  
Danny shyly raised his hand, "Once upon a time,"  
  
"Alrighty, once upon a very long time ago, there was a girl who was called Lorella. And Lorella lived in a really big castle in a really big kingdom called Fort of Hart. Lorella was the Princess but she didn't feel like one because she didn't ever have any fun. Her parents, Queen DAR, and King CEO, were evil tyrants-"  
  
"What's a tyrant?" Lil Jimmy questioned.  
  
"Did I say tyrant, what I meant to say was evil sorceress and sorcerer...they put a spell on the house that Lorella could never have any fun, and she was locked in the house all the time, except for parties where they put her in a magic dress where she had to smile at everyone and make polite small talk. She usually sat in a corner and chewed her hair."  
  
"Ewwwww."  
  
"But one day her Prince, Prince Chris, came and gave her a gift, a baby-"  
  
"How do you make babies?" Susie asked.  
  
"The UPS, dummy!" Joey argued.  
  
"My mommy said babies happen magically when you love someone a lot," Belinda announced.  
  
"I didn't say make, I said gave, and he got the little baby girl from the land of red Cameros. But to undo the spell that held Lorella, Prince Chris would have to give up ruling his own kingdom,"  
  
Danny raised his hand again, "What was his kingdom called?"  
  
"It ... was ... called, Kingdom of University, and you see Lorella couldn't let Prince Chris give up his title and future role of king. So Lorella and her little already super smart baby worked all night, and came up with a magical spell, they wrote it, so that when Queen DAR and King CEO would read it, Lorella and baby would be freed. So late one night Queen DAR and King CEO came upon the letter, and not knowing what it was read it out loud. Then suddenly...BOOM...all the locks disappeared, and Lorella and her baby were transported to a super fantastic place called Hollow of Stars, where they were taken in by Queen Mia, who gave Lorella what she always wanted: independence... And they all lived happily ever after."  
  
Joey whined, "Well that wasn't good- there weren't any dragons."  
  
Susie looked sad, "But why didn't she end up with the Prince?"  
  
Robby shouted, "I want another,"  
  
"Another, Another, Another." 


	2. Rorylocks and the Three Boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Another, Another, Another,"  
  
"How about," she saw Rory walk by Luke's with Lane, "Rorylocks and the Three Boys,"  
  
"Is there a prince?" Belinda demanded.  
  
"There are three...all the boys are princes."  
  
"She better end up with one of them," Susie muttered.  
  
Lil Jimmy complained, "Does it have dragons?"  
  
"Once upon a time in a land not so far away, lived a girl named Rorylocks, who lived with her really cool mom Lorelai,"  
  
"That's your name." Danny raised his hand and pointed out.  
  
"Who's telling the story. So one day Rorylocks was going to go to the library to read when she saw a nice house- but there was a dragon in front of it. So she tried to reason with him to move but all he did was breath fire at her. So she distracted it by reading it some him a book, and then she threw a really heavy book bag at it, and she killed it."  
  
"YAY," Lil Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"So Rorylocks went into to the house and saw three boys at home,"  
  
"That's not how Goldilocks happened," Joey pointed out.  
  
"It's not Goldilocks, it's Rorylocks, so she went into the house and saw three boys, Prince Dean, Prince Jess, and Prince Tristan. They were all good looking so Rory thought she might date them. First she dated Prince Dean, but she complained he was too...always there, never letting her be alone. Second she dated Prince Tristan, but he was too snobby. And then she dated Prince Jess but he was too much of a punk- so she went home, and then went to Yale-"  
  
"She has to end up with one of them!" Susie and Belinda shouted at the same time.  
  
Lil Jimmy whined, "She has too,"  
  
"Well she was going to give Prince Dean another chance but he was married to Princess Lindsay the homemaker...she absolutely didn't end up with Prince Jess cause he ran off to rule the kingdom of California....um to that Tristan guy, she meets up with him at Yale- he's changed and is very nice, and after they graduate they live happily ever after the end."  
  
"That's better," Belinda announced.  
  
Susie swooned, "I bet Tristan is cute,"  
  
Robby was back in action, "Another, Another, Another,"  
  
"Another, Another, Another,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Lorelai and DinerMan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Another-"  
  
"Alright one more and then you all take a nap upstairs,"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Once upon a time, right here at Luke's" she pointed over to Luke.  
  
"Lorelai get me out of your crazy stories," grumbled Luke.  
  
"Once upon a time, at diner-man's," she pointed over to Luke again, "Lorelai came in one morning, and she said the magic word...coffee. And diner- man pointed to a new sign that had a picture of her up drinking coffee with a big red X on it. She pleaded for coffee, but he said no. She started to sing a song about coffee...'coffee, yummy coffee, I need the coffee, lalalala,' but he shook his head. So she tried to grab at the coffee from other customers, but he stopped her saying something about bad for your health. Then all of a sudden he came out with charts and diagrams, but he was no match for Lorelai, she just sat back eating a bag of popcorn. You see Lorelai loved graphs and diagrams. The grumpy diner-man tried to trick our heroine by giving her decaf, but nothing can fool her. She smelled it and pushed it away. 'Coffee.' 'No' 'Please' 'No'...it went back in forth for what seemed like hours and hours. But Lorelai wouldn't give up on her coffee. Of course Lu- diner-man tried to distract her with sparkly things, and Danishes, but nothing could stop her. And then she realized how to get coffee."  
  
Lorelai moved in close to the kids and whispered, "She kissed diner-man, and because Lorelai was such a good kisser and Luke couldn't resist her charms. From then on he always poured her coffee after that. And they lived- "  
  
"Happily Ever After," chimed the kids.  
  
"Alright story over, nap time,"  
  
The kids ran up the stairs and Lorelai stopped by Luke, "See it wasn't that hard,"  
  
"Yah. But you're good with kids, you made Rory so great."  
  
"But Rory was special you see. I need a down payment before I put them to sleep. Coffee, please."  
  
"No,"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You've had 5 coffees already, I think you've reached your limit."  
  
"Limit, ha, that doesn't exist."  
  
"Have tea,"  
  
"Only coffee,"  
  
"Have-"  
  
Luke was interrupted by a kiss from Lorelai, at first she was about the pull away, but he started to kiss her back, and suddenly, they were kissing each other.  
  
"YAY!" the kids yelled from the stairs, as they watched the two.  
  
Danny looked at the others with pride; "I told you fairy tales were real."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
